No Rest for the Wicked
by Daviella
Summary: . : - okay...this is, how shall I put this...scary...and somehow...silly...it's one of my first serious attempts at writing fanfiction - so go easy on me, okay? - : .


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: Resident Evil is owned by Capcom.  
Author's Note: The character in here seems to be Leon, but when I wrote it I just made up some man, whose name by the way won't be mentioned...I love stories like that, keeping the reader in the dark. The entire fanfic is based on one single sentence that is said in another fanfic - "Nightmare" by "Frost" - the sentence is "Pain means that I am alive". Please, don't be mad at me, okay? I seriously don't own the fic...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
No Rest for the Wicked  
  
Pain... Unblockable pain... Coursing through my veins... But pain means that I am alive... Somehow alive... For how long... I don't know... almost don't care... Hopefully, not for too long...  
  
Unheard screams of agony... echoing through my head... making me feel sick.  
  
I can hear the creatures already... seeking me... Leaving behind nothing else than themselves... deads... correction, undeads!  
  
Still... every heartbeat sends painful chills through my entire body.  
  
What to live for anymore? What to force this wrecked body up, for there's nobody alive left in this rottening godforsaken city!  
  
But to give up means to die... And that... that I won't... at least not yet... not for their delight!  
  
There had to be something like a god... for I was eventually in a sitting position now. Ready to take whatever it took to end this unrealistic game of cat and mouse! To take those undefinable, wicked creatures down! Down to where their source was... back to hell!  
  
But to defeat means to go through Umbrella's creations... okay, sometimes I'll probably need to go past them... but surely I have to face them! Alone I won't be a threat to them, having some friends here would do it... if anyone was gonna volunteer... if anyone was gonna believe me, that is... if there'd be any surviors! If there's any survivor, please, I'm begging you, meet up with me soon!  
  
Can't take that anymore... Moaning and groaning all around me, making me shiver violently... The smell of rotten and still rotting flesh fills my senses, making me feel nauseous... almost causing me to throw up!  
  
The first time since I regained consciousness I look around myself... gore-stained walls all around me... forcing a weak smile on my face for it looks like someone wasn't having any eating manners... my smile faded, this sure wasn't funny at all!  
  
But still I couldn't help but chuckle to myself... those creatures were somewhat foolish! Leaving me alive... now they won't live to see tomorrow! I swore... I swore to get outta here in one piece... and most important... uninfected! I will live to tell about this disaster... and the defeat of Umbrella!  
  
A bloodcurdling scream emitted from the far distance...  
  
I sat there for a few seconds, eyes wide, silence all around me, waiting for what was to happen next.  
  
But then I searched around myself hastily... where had my gun been hurled to?  
  
There it lay, near the wall! I stumbled over to it and sat against the wall picking it up... I checked the clip for how many bullets were left... seven... at least... I would have to find a lot more clips, if I was to meet more of those walking human-turned-zombie-monsters again... and about that point I was more than sure!  
  
I checked my watch - 11PM. How long had I been out cold? Almost two hours... lucky, that no living dead came around having a bite out of me!  
  
Suddenly I heard shuffling. The eerie quietness around me made it possible to hear everything clearer... unfortunately! My pulse raised... raised in fear, I cocked my gun close to my face trying to calm myself down... this wouldn't help much for the shuffling noise came closer...  
  
I sat in a junction... a corridor either sides of me and one leading in front of me... The shuffling came from ahead... I stared at the corners where the corridor turned off to either sides...  
  
I heard a bumping noise and frown... he or better 'it' didn't bump into the wall, did it?  
  
It sounded like it reproceeded to take up its course towards me again...  
  
My eyes widened in fear. Here we go! It has rounded the corner now... My heart beats in my throat, but I proceed to get up. I aim at it... it doesn't even flinch...  
  
I inch forward towards it cautiously... It's almost in range, just a few more meters and I could plant a clean headshot...  
  
Now! My mind screamed at me and I obeyed. The bullet tore through its soft skull coming out of the back of its head again. It groaned at me loudly not for shooting it, but for not letting it take a bite off me, I presume. It falls backwards slowly and hits the floor with a muffled thump, twitching a few more seconds, before it lays still.  
  
I couldn't believe it! I just shot one of those guys again... Am I that used to it just yet?  
  
Well, if you had some virus infected monsters coming after you and you had been running like crazy, but to no avail... one of them got me anyway... I shouldn't be surprised... I should be glad, that I am that hard-boild now... when I remember the first times I shot those zombies... gore pouring out onto the floor, giving it a crimson colour instead of the clean white and gray of the laboratories... I threw up a few times!  
  
Sure, these men, women and even kids didn't deserve it to be shot by an ordinary guy like me, but what would you do, if someone was walking at you wanting to turn you into one of themselves, say, a zombie?!  
  
I stare at the presumeable dead body for two minutes, awaiting it to rise again to its feet... but it wouldn't...  
  
I cringe inwardly... There had been another scream in the hallways, far more distant than the other earlier one... I wouldn't like to be that guy, I thought.  
  
Come to think about it, I wouldn't like to be like any of those once-humans!  
  
I slowly make my way down the corridor, where that zombie had come from, where that second scream had come from as well.  
  
Six more shots in that Desert Eagle, I thought when I raised the gun to my face again inching closer to the corridor's corner.  
  
I swing myself around the corner, like those cops in the movies... nothing.  
  
I swiftly turn into the other direction... nothing.  
  
I sigh in relief.  
  
Suddenly there are noises. Familiar noises. Clicking noises. Click. Click. The noises of skinless mutants. Click. Click. Click. Click click click click click.  
  
Lickers!  
  
Before I can think any further, one Licker comes around the corner and leaps at me from ahead and throws me to the floor with its weight.  
  
I lay on the ground, the Licker above me screeching in superiority.  
  
I just stare at it, panic-stricken, for I never was that close to these things.  
  
Suddenly another Licker leapt at the Licker on my stomach, smashing it to the ground with itself, freeing me off the monster.  
  
The both of them battle for their meal - me.  
  
That is my opportunity to get up and run. They don't even notice my sudden absence.  
  
I almost jump at hearing one of them screaming in defeat behind me. The battle noises fade. The only noise remaining are the thundering noises of my feet crashing to the ground while I run.  
  
  
Sooo... uh... for the people who read til here: did ya like it?  
Please tell me by giving a review or mail me at Daviella@aol.com  
Yo, and you can visit my homepage http://members.tripod.de/DaviellaHidaka/unreality.html...no fanfiction, yet, but lots of skins and wallpapers and stuff ^.^  
Ja ne! 


End file.
